The Strike
by Jekkal
Summary: The Animorphs characters go on strike!


**DISCLAIMER: Merews-Enilion-Nalansha is the property of MegCA86 ( [MegCA86@aol.com][1] )**

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

We are currently in the middle of a battle. I am fighting Visser Three, and Prince Jake is, as the humans put it, 'who-knows-where'. 

I wait for the his next attack, as I begin to cradle my wounded arm. I stared at him for about two seconds before he twitched.

FWAPP! FWAPP!

He sent a blow straight for me, and I knocked it out of the way. The second blow was my own, stopping at his neck. 

Oh, how I had been waiting, how I had savored this moment.

I began,

"AX! VISSER! IT'S ON!" Jake screamed. 

Visser Three wondered. 

I asked him.

"Positive. Word just came in. The talks broke."

Visser Three grumbled, as I released him from the attack to stand up.

"Oh, dear..." Rachel moaned, now that she had fully demorphed.

"WALKOUT!" Marco cried, and we left the scene.

* * *

My name is Cassie.

I was in the middle of taking down a couple of Taxxons in wolf morph when...

Tobias cried as he came into the room.

"It's on?" One of the Hork-Bajir-Controllers asked.

Tobias replied. 

As almost as if on cue, everyone started picking up the wounded, and walking off the scene. "Oh, just look for the Union label..." We sang as we left the scene.

* * *

I flew for the valley. While most of the city would know within a few hours, it would take quite a bit to get to the valley.

"Nobody here but us nonunion Hork-Bajir!" Toby Hamee cried.

"No good walkout... there goes my funding for concert tickets next week...." Toby Hamee grumbled as she left the valley with a bag full of bark and a ribbon around her neck with the 'union' button on it.

* * *

_Back at headquarters...._

K.A. Applegate paced around and around, glancing out her elaborate window to see the rank and file, comprised of her star characters, standing out and waving picket signs for 'Real writing'. Truth was, the talks for non-ghostwritten Animorphs books had fallen through. 

"Damn union locals. If only there was a way to get them back to work...." A faint grin came from her face ans she went onto her balcony with a megaphone. **"Why the heck are you angry with ghostwriters?"**

"We've been getting the short end of the stick, and they've been doing stuff with us that we don't like! Boring and un-realistic stuff!" Marco cried out

"Ignore it! You've gotten worse treatment from fanfic writers! As I recall, one of them even got Aximili pregnant!"

"Hey! That's different!" Cassie replied.

"Well, then you leave only one recourse... per-...I mean,_ temporary_ employment...." K.A. got off her balcony and shut the door.

Ax and Jake stared at each other. <"Scabs?!?!>"

* * *

(Headline: SCABS SEEP INTO ANIMORPHS INC— RANK AND FILE BEGINNING TO CRUMBLE)

<"BOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!>" A brigade of Animorphs Character waving picket signs attack Visser Three.

"Turncoat!" Tom cried.

Two seconds later, egg yolk streamed down from the impact point on his forehead.

"I didn't know what came over me!" Visser One whistled innocently as she stood by a crate of eggs.

* * *

Cassie's mom knocked on the door of Cassie's room. "Cassie? You caved in from the strike? Well, I'll go fix you some nice veggie lasangna..."

"Yo yo yo, mom!" A black girl standing at 5' 7" comes out in gold jewelry and Fubu clothing.

"You're not Cassie!" She cried.

"Sho' I am, mother, I'm Cassie _______."

"You're one of those nonunion scabs!" Cassie's mom cried again.

"Don't call me a scab, it make me feel bad, I'm gonna go to the barn and hang with Rachel, you glad?"

Cassie's mom cursed under her breath. "I'm gonna turn into a loon unless this strike ends soon..."

* * *

Visser Three waited at the door of his quarters as his latest prisoner was dropped in. It was supposed to be Aximili, but....

he cried as he looked at his 'prisoner'.

She answered. __

Merews cried as Visser Three got closer. 

* * *

"HEY! Where's the Tobias scab?" Toby asked.

A magpie flies in. "Hey. I'm one of the magpie's from _Redwall_, so they thought I'd be good for this job."

"Oooookay.... this scene requires me telling you that one of the Hork-bajir chidren is missing, and you reply appropriately...."

"CLINTON SUCKS!"

"Uh, nope. Won't work. Goodbye."

"Geez, what a rube..."

* * *

(Headline: ANIMORPHS UNION CRACKS— Rank and file defeated, ghostwriters remain strong)

"So, we fail.... the ghostwriters still make us do what they want..." Jake moans under his breath.

"That's it? We don't get any consolation bones?" Cassie asked him.

"You're about to get it." Jake leans over and kisses Cassie. She quickly wraps her arms around his, and the two remain close for about five minutes.

"Jake..." Cassie groaned through the kiss.

"Yeah Cassie?"

"I'll be in my room. Come back with a condom." She grins ridiculously, and begins to head back for her house.

   [1]: mailto:MegCA86@aol.com



End file.
